<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Konoha by anyuchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900349">Tales of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha'>anyuchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Minato sobrevive y cría a Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke e Itachi junto a Fugaku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Yashamaru/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es una AU alfa/beta/omega con multiples parejas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Capitulo 1</h2><p>El hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba parado frente a una larga mesa rectangular. Llevaba una capa de color blanco con kanjis rojos en la espalda y figuras de llamas en toda la parte de abajo. Una banda brillaba en su frente con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha. </p><p>Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban en silencio mientras leía el pergamino que le había entregado el ANBU de la máscara de gato. Cuando termino de leer se volvió a ver a los otros ANBU frente a él.</p><p>-Quiero que rastreen todo el perímetro en busca de alguna señal de Rasa -les ordeno -Si escapa será peligroso para ambas aldeas. </p><p>-Como ordene Hokage-sama -los ANBU asintieron y desaparecieron </p><p>-Minato-sensei -un joven de cabello blanco con una máscara que le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro se acercó a él -los shinobis de Suna han depuesto sus armas y el consejo de la aldea la ha puesto bajo sus órdenes.</p><p>-Gracias Kakashi</p><p>El rubio se volvió hacia las dos personas sentadas en el fondo de la habitación rodeadas de un grupo de shinobis de Suna, todos ellos de rodillas.</p><p>-El cuarto kazekage ha abandonado la aldea, llevando consigo sólo a sus dos hijos mayores y dos shinobis leales, dejando al resto bajo la merced de Konoha. ¿Que debemos hacer con eso?</p><p>Una anciana de cabello lavanda se puso de pie mirándolo.</p><p>-Esta guerra fue de Rasa desde el inicio -respondió ella -fue él quien atacó Konoha para obtener al kyuubi.</p><p>-¿Y el consejo lo permitió? Creí que era más razonable Chiyo-san -hablo un hombre de cabello negro con la banda de Konoha.</p><p>-Rasa jamás pedía opiniones al consejo -respondió otro de los ancianos -el aseguro que era el momento preciso pues konoha se encontraba débil por el ataque del kyuubi y el jinchuriki era solo un recién nacido.</p><p>-Mi hijo recién nacido -la voz del hokage era gélida -supongo que jamás pensó que duraría tanto tiempo Ebizo-san </p><p>El anciano lo miró con reprobación pero el hokage ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, fijando su vista en la ventana. Los fuegos se extendían por toda la aldea y la mayor parte de sus edificios estaban destruidos.</p><p>-Miren el resultado -continuó -Una guerra de cinco años que solo trajo miseria a nuestras aldeas -los miro nuevamente -Ahora que ha finalizado, no queda más que recoger los pedazos y asumir las culpas. Suna inicio esta guerra, así que la aldea deberá pagar la reconstrucción de konoha. También se someterá a los designios del hokage por los siguientes diez años -vio a los ancianos palidecer ante esto pero los ignoro, en realidad no sentía la más mínima simpatía por esas personas -se nombrara un nuevo kazekage que responderá directamente ante el hokage. Además establecere una base ANBU para mantener esto bajo control, cualquier intento de sublevación será tratado rápido y eficientemente.</p><p>-No puede hacer eso -respondió Ebizo molesto -Las leyes de Suna son claras, jamas responderan a un omega.</p><p>Minato lo miro fríamente, Suna era la última aldea shinobi que se atenía a las leyes del pasado, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.</p><p>-Esto no se trata de genero Ebizo-san -respondió -se trata de castigos por romper el tratado de paz entre nuestras dos aldeas. Y en lo que respecta a las leyes de género, a partir de ahora Suna se regirá por las leyes de Konoha .</p><p>-El señor feudal jamás...</p><p>-He tratado esto con el señor feudal -lo interrumpió Minato -él está consciente que esta guerra la inició y perdió Suna, el mismo le informo en su momento a Rasa que si Suna perdía no intercediera a su favor y permitirá cualquier castigo que quisiera imponer Konoha. De hecho está agradecido que no solicitamos el desarme o la disolución de la aldea, a lo que teníamos derecho, pero los shinobis y los aldeanos no tienen la culpa de las decisiones de sus dirigentes. Suna seguirá teniendo shinobis y misiones para su sostén, aparte de la reconstrucción no se les obligarán a pagar algo mas. </p><p>-Otras aldeas en nuestra posición no serían tan generosas -añadió el hombre pelinegro -pedirian un impuesto como mínimo de compensación.</p><p>-Quiero que entiendan que esto no esta a discusión -dijo Minato con voz firme -Todos los heridos de Suna serán tratados adecuadamente y vigilare que la aldea sea reconstruida. En diez años analizaremos la situación de la aldea y si el señor feudal da su aprobación, la liberaremos del control de Konoha.</p><p>Los ancianos no dijeron nada más, conscientes de que Suna estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si se negaban significaria la destrucción de la aldea.</p><p>-Si eso es todo Hokage-sama -dijo Chiyo -nos retiramos.</p><p>-Por supuesto. -los miembros del consejo salieron y Minato se dejó caer en una de las sillas, exhausto. </p><p>-Creo que fuiste muy generoso para Suna Minato -dijo el hombre de cabello negro -ellos no tendrían la misma consideración de haber ganado.</p><p>-Lo sé -respondió -pero el pueblo no tiene la culpa de las decisiones del kazekage Fugaku, todo lo que quiero es volver a la aldea.</p><p>-Aún falta un tiempo para ello sensei -respondió Kakashi -Tiene que organizar esta aldea primero. -el rubio gimió </p><p>-Hokage-sama -una kunoichi entró haciendo un ligero saludo.</p><p>-¿Que ocurre ahora Kira?</p><p>-Hay un shinobi de Suna que desea hablar con usted, dice que es urgente.</p><p>-¿Quien es?</p><p>-Su nombre es Yashamaru y parece ser el hermano de la esposa del cuarto kazekage -Minato suspiro.</p><p>-Déjalo pasar -respondió, la joven asintió y se retiró </p><p>-Podrías hablar con él mañana -dijo Fugaku pero Minato nego </p><p>-Quien sabe, podría tener una idea del lugar al que Rasa fue.</p><p>-¿Porque daría una información así? -cuestiono Kakashi -Por lo que tengo entendido, la esposa del kazekage murió en el parto de su último hijo.</p><p>-Su vínculo con el kazekage es suficiente para llamar mi atención.</p><p>Un joven shinobi de cabello rubio entro a la habitación. Se veía cansado y tenía una herida en la cabeza cubierta con un trozo de tela lleno de sangre.</p><p>-Hokage-sama -dijo el chico inclinándose respetuosamente </p><p>-Yashamaru-san, ¿Cierto? -el joven asintió -Deberias ir al área médica para que te traten esa herida </p><p>-Lo que tengo que decirle es importante, temo que si hago eso despues sea tarde</p><p>Los shinobis en la habitación se tensaron ante esto. </p><p>.¿A qué te refieres? -contestó Fugaku</p><p>-Temo que podrían llevarse a Gaara -los tres shinobis se miraron confundidos.</p><p>-¿Gaara? ¿Quién es Gaara?</p><p>-Es el hijo menor del kazekage y el jinchuriki de shukaku.</p>
<hr/><p>Minato miro el lugar horrorizado, era un edificio casi destruido en el area mas apartada de la aldea. Parecía abandonado y a punto de caerse a pedazos.</p><p>-¿Me estas diciendo que Rasa mantenía a su hijo en...este lugar? -miro a Yashamaru quien apretó los puños.</p><p>-Si, el primer año Gaara vivió en una casa a las afueras de la aldea conmigo y una niñera pero en cuanto comenzó a comer algo más que no fuera leche y a caminar lo trajo aquí. El decía que era para seguridad de la aldea, que no confiaba en el shukaku, pero también tenía que ver con el hecho de que Gaara es un omega.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? -dijo </p><p>-Casi cinco años </p><p>-¿El niño tiene cinco años? -pregunto Fugaku horrorizado, era de la misma edad que el hijo de Minato y su propio hijo menor.</p><p>-Si…-Yashamaru los llevo adentro, el lugar se encontraba vacío y lleno de suciedad y moho.-Al principio tenía a su niñera y varios ANBU aquí pero con el paso de los años, Rasa comenzó a mandar a los ANBU a la batalla y la primera niñera murió, la nueva solo venía a traerle comida que le dejaba en la habitación y se marchaba. El niño no ha hablado con alguien en meses. Yo solía venir a verlo pero Rasa prohibió mis visitas hace tres años, en realidad dudo que me recuerde siquiera.</p><p>-¿Porque? -pregunto Fugaku</p><p>-Para Rasa Gaara no es más que un arma, tenía un plan, Gaara no sabe quienes son sus padres, el kazekage le prohibió a todo el mundo decírselo. -llegaron hasta una puerta de metal, casi al fondo de la prisión, que tenía un jutsu de bloqueo en la entrada. -cuando se hizo obvio que Konoha ganaría vine aquí y selle la celda, así Rasa no podría tomar a Gaara</p><p>-El chico te interesa -declaró Minato mirando al rubio.</p><p>-Es lo último que queda de mi hermana, Rasa se llevó a Temari y Kankuro, no puedo ni imaginarme porque, tampoco los quería. -abrió la puerta y entró. </p><p>La habitación era pequeña y fría, la luz de una lámpara brillaba en el fondo, encima de una mesita que tenía unas pocas hojas. </p><p>Los ninjas de konoha recorrieron la habitación con la mirada hasta toparse con el único ocupante. Era un niño pequeño de cabello rojo sentado sobre la cama con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Alzó la vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse revelando unos ojos verdes aguamarina enmarcados por profundas ojeras, su pequeño cuerpo, debajo de una manta roída, comenzó a temblar, si era de frío o miedo, no podía decirlo.</p><p>Yashamaru se acercó lentamente a él</p><p>-Gaara-sama…-dijo pero el niño no hizo ademán de responder solo se encogió mas -¿Me recuerdas? </p><p>Yashamaru se acercó hasta el pie de la cama.</p><p>-N...no…-susurró el niño con una voz débil encogiéndose más.</p><p>-Soy Yashamaru…-siguió hablando levemente.</p><p>-No...no me lastimen…-los cuatro shinobis se quedaron de piedra y lo examinaron levemente. La ropa que llevaba estaba prácticamente hecha jirones y tenía varios moretones en la cara -me he comportado bien...no me he quejado...por favor...</p><p>Los tres ninjas de Konoha se miraron y Minato se acercó a él lentamente, liberando un poco de su olor para calmar al pequeño. </p><p>-No queremos lastimarte -le dijo con una sonrisa -venimos a sacarte de aquí -se puso a su nivel -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?</p><p>El pequeño lo miró fijamente</p><p>-Tu...símbolo…-dijo -Es diferente al de ellos y hueles diferente..</p><p>-¿Ellos? ¿Quienes te lastimaron? -Gaara asintió levemente</p><p>-Siempre vienen...yo…, quería portarme bien pero…ellos….</p><p>-Tranquilo -dijo Minato -Ellos ya no te lastimaran mas...se han ido…</p><p>-Pero...el hombre..el dijo que no podía salir...que...que era un monstruo.</p><p>-El te mintio Gaara-kun -dijo Minato sentado en la cama, inconscientemente el niño se había ido acercando a él, atraído por el olor del omega, una reacción natural en todo cachorro -no eres un monstruo, ven con nosotros...te sacaremos de aquí…</p><p>-El...el cielo…</p><p>-¿Que? -Minato lo miro extrañado</p><p>-A donde iremos…¿Podre ver el cielo? </p><p>Minato le sonrió</p><p>-Si...el cielo, el sol y las nubes…-el pequeño dudo pero finalmente se arrastro completamente al regazo de Minato quien lo cargó y se puso de pie. Era preocupantemente liviano.</p><p>-Bien...vamos....-saco al niño de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida. Al llegar a la entrada Minato arrancó un pedazo de su camiseta y cubrió los ojos del niño.</p><p>-¡No! -grito el pequeño -¡Prometiste que vería el cielo!</p><p>-Lo harás, pero afuera es muy brilloso y has estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, es para que no te lastimes los ojos. Solo serán unos minutos…ademas, mira....-llevo una de las manos del niño al amarre de la tela -tu mismo puedes soltarlo cuando quieras.</p><p>Ante esto el niño se calmó, continuaron su camino de regreso a la torre del kazekage donde se había establecido la base de Konoha y el área médica de sus shinobis. </p><p>-Hokage-sama -una kunoichi médica de cabello rojo se acercó al verlo entrar.</p><p>-Kaho-san, ¿Puedes revisar a este niño? Me temo que puede estar mal herido.</p><p>-Claro…-lo examinó rápidamente -sus ojos…</p><p>-No están heridos -respondió Fugaku -Minato le puso esa venda para que la luz no lo lastimara.</p><p>La joven suspiró aliviada.</p><p>-Entiendo,¿Cual es su nombre?</p><p>-Gaara.</p><p>-Entonces vamos..-la kunoichi trato de quitarlo de los brazos del hokage pero el niño se sujetó con fuerza </p><p>-No...no me dejes -gimió el pequeño escondiendo su cara en su camisa</p><p>-Será mejor que venga conmigo hokage-sama -dijo Kaho soltandolo -no creo que quiera soltarlo…</p><p>Minato miro a sus acompañantes y le hizo una señal a Yashamaru para que lo siguiera</p><p>-Tengo que ir a revisar las instalaciones de Suna -dijo Fugaku -te veo mas tarde Minato -el rubio asintió</p><p>-Yo iré con él -agregó Kakashi, Minato asintió y siguió a  Kaho hasta una  habitación privada donde pusieron a Gaara en una cama de exploracion</p><p>-Gaara-kun, escuchame, ahorita voy a retirar la venda y quiero que abras los ojos despacio ¿Esta bien? -el niño asintió y Minato retiró la tela. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.</p><p>-Hola Gaara-kun -le dijo Kaho -necesito revisarte ¿Si? -el niño miró a Minato quien le sonrió </p><p>-Esta bien Gaara-kun, ella tampoco te hará daño -El niño la miró unos minutos y asintió levemente.</p><p>Kaho comenzó a examinarlo mientras Minato lo sujetaba y sentía la rabia arder dentro de él. El cuerpo de Gaara estaba prácticamente en los huesos y lucía un collage de azul, verde y amarillo, sobretodo en el estómago y la espalda.</p><p>Kaho dejó escapar un exclamación de sorpresa mientras miraba el pequeño cuerpo de Gaara.</p><p>-Ho...hokage-sama…</p><p>-Lo sé -su voz destilaba rabia -Gaara, ¿Te duele al respirar? -el pequeño asintió</p><p>-Es un milagro que aun este consciente -dijo Kaho -me parece que tendré que ponerlo a dormir para  que sane</p><p>-N...no...por favor...esa voz...me molesta...dice que quiere comerme…</p><p>-¿Una voz?</p><p>-Gaara tiene al shukaku -respondió Minato en voz baja -creo que su sello no es tan poderoso como debería…</p><p>-Maldición...tendré que resolver eso -respondió la chica -primero me enfocare en sus costillas rotas y después arreglare el sello. -Minato asintió y la joven comenzó a trabajar con su chakra curativo.</p>
<hr/><p>Minato miro a los dos ancianos de Suna con rabia. Kaho finalmente había terminado de sanar a Gaara pero el niño necesitaría estar en el hospital al menos una semana. Una vez que atendió las heridas más urgentes se enfocó en el sello.</p><p>Kaho era una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki, aunque utilizaba el apellido que sus padres tomaron para esconderse después de huir del país del remolino, por lo que conocía técnicas de sellado que le servirian a Gaara.</p><p>Con su nuevo sello Gaara estaba durmiendo por primera vez en años. </p><p>-Permitieron que Rasa encerrara a un niño de cinco años como un criminal…-su voz era gélida -su cuerpo era como un collage cuando lo revisaron.</p><p>-Por este motivo un omega no debe ser un líder, son demasiado sentimentales -Ebizo suspiro.</p><p>-Se lo repetiré una última vez Ebizo-san, mi segundo género no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, al igual que todo shinobi se controlarlo y no afecta mi forma de pensar. Cualquiera se sentiría mal al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba, incluso los dos alfas que iban conmigo cuando lo rescatamos y la kunoichi beta que lo atendió en el hospital. En este momento me explicaran porque Gaara se encontraba en tales condiciones.</p><p>-Esos son secretos de la aldea -respondió Ebizo arrogante -jamás se los diremos a alguien extranjero.</p><p>-Creo que aun no entienden la situación -respondió Minato -asi que se las pondré en términos simples: por los siguientes diez años Suna vivirá bajo las leyes de Konoha y responderá ante el hokage. Sus secretos ya no son de la aldea, no desde el momento en que decidieron atacar para ir en busca de un bebé. Podemos hacer esto de la forma sencilla, con ustedes contandomelo o puedo entregarlos a la unidad de investigación, quienes no serán tan amables.</p><p>Ambos ancianos se miraron y finalmente terminaron asintiendo, contándole todos los planes que tenían para Gaara en el futuro. Minato estaba furioso, no solamente tenían planeado usar a Gaara como un arma sino también como una incubadora. </p><p>Conocía las leyes de Suna, sabía que ser un omega en esa aldea era un pase directo al infierno. Todos los omegas, al momento de presentar las características de su género secundario, eran entregados a un alfa como “cuidador” que se encargaba de alimentarlo y lo obligaba acostarse con él y con todos los alfas de su familia o clan para procrear. Pero lo que tenían planeado para Gaara era absolutamente peor. Rasa estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a quien le conviniera sin importar como lo tratara, incluso a tenerlo el mismo.</p><p>Esta práctica no era extraña en el pasado pero la mayoría de las aldeas la consideraba reprobatoria e ilegal. </p><p>-¿Mandó llamar hokage-sama? -preguntó un ANBU con una máscara de zorro mientras entraba a la sala.</p><p>-Si, quiero que un equipo ANBU se dirija a cada uno de los clanes y liberen a todos los omegas que esten ahi, asi como al orfanato, internado y hospital mental. Todos los que se opongan serán arrestados. Establezcan un ala médica para todos los omegas que liberen pero no permitan el acceso a personal médico alfa, solo betas y omegas, de inmediato.</p><p>-Si, hokage-sama -dijo el  ANBU con una inclinación y desapareció.</p><p>-Hokage-sama, lamento interrumpir -Kaho entró a la habitación -pero Gaara-kun despertó y quiere verlo.</p><p>Minato asintió y se volvió al consejo.</p><p>-Eso será todo por el momento, espero no encontrarme más sorpresas en esta aldea. </p>
<hr/><p>Fugaku miro al rubio mientras cargaba al niño dormido en sus brazos y lo depositaba en una cama. Aunque había despertado durante el dia Gaara se había quedado dormido nuevamente. El niño no confiaba en nadie más que en Minato y no había permitido que alguien más se acercara así que lo llevó con él a la mansión del kazekage donde se habían ubicado desde el día anterior junto con el grupo de inteligencia.</p><p>-Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que el pobre niño durmió -dijo Minato mientras cerraba las cortinas dirigiéndose a la otra cama instalada en la que era la sala, donde Fugaku se sentó también. Las habitaciones de la mansión eran usadas para tratar a los heridos más graves.</p><p>-Es imposible saber, con Shukaku dentro de él. Simplemente no puedo creer que su padre haya planeado hacer todas esas cosas con el.</p><p>-Visite el ala médica donde estaban llevando a los omegas -el rubio se estremeció -algunos tenían heridas terribles. Aquí no solo…-suspiró profundamente -algunos estaban embarazados y otros no tenían idea de que había sucedido con sus cachorros. Parece que en cuanto tenían uno se lo quitaban para pasar por un tiempo de recuperación de seis meses y comenzar nuevamente con sus celos.</p><p>Fugaku gruño ante esto. Él sabía lo doloroso que era para un omega perder a su cachorro, apenas podía imaginarse el dolor y desgaste físico y emocional de los omegas sometidos a tales tratos.</p><p>Un omega tardaba al menos un año en volver a entrar en celo tras dar a luz, siempre y cuando el bebé fuera un lactante, tiempo que usaba su cuerpo y su chakra para reponerse  del embarazo. Incluso después de eso, se recomendaba un tiempo de dos años después de dar a luz para volver a quedar en cinta.</p><p>-Fugaku…-el pelinegro clavó su vista en Minato quien temblaba levemente y rápidamente lo abrazo.</p><p>Ambos se habían unido dos años antes después de un cortejo de un año y aunque hasta el momento no habían decidido tener cachorros, todo esto debía ser muy duro para Minato.</p><p>El hokage no era débil, ni se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos pero esta situación hasta provocaba repulsión y tristeza a todos y para Minato, quien era el primer omega en convertirse en kage, ver esta situación debía ser sumamente difícil. Jamas lo habia visto asi.</p><p>El rubio cayó agotado mientras Fugaku pasaba  sus dedos entre los mechones rubios. Ambos se conocían desde años antes, cuando Minato tenía diez y se había graduado de la academia, en aquel entonces Fugaku tenía un contrato de matrimonio con Mikoto, una prima lejana omega, y, debido a que Minato aun no se presentaba como omega, no fue atraído por su olor, pero eso cambió tres años después.</p><p>Esa época fue difícil para ambos, saber que eran compañeros pero no podían estar juntos, en ese entonces Fugaku ya se había casado. Solo se habían reunido una vez después de eso y ambos acordaron mantenerse alejados por el bien de Mikoto. No supo cómo, pero su padre se enteró de que Minato era su alma gemela y, en lugar de permitir la separación, como muchos hacían en su caso, le exigió a Fugaku que se vinculara con Mikoto, a lo que el se nego. Ninguno de los dos se lo merecía. Su padre insistió que lo hiciera hasta su muerte, un año después del nacimiento de su hijo mayor, Itachi.</p><p>Minato finalmente termino casandose con su mejor amiga beta, Kushina. Poco después Mikoto quedó embarazada de nuevo, al igual que Kushina. Lamentablemente la salud de su esposa tras dar a luz a su hijo menor, Sasuke, fue decayendo y finalmente murió dos meses después del parto, mientras que Kushina falleció un mes después, cuando el kyuubi se liberó de ella durante el parto y atacó Konoha.</p><p>Ambos volvieron a acercarse pero ninguno tenía intenciones de iniciar una relación. Aún estaban de luto por sus esposas, sus mejores amigas, y tenían que enfocarse en cuidar a sus hijos y reconstruir la aldea. Solo una semana después Suna realizó su primer ataque.</p><p>Fugaku sonrió al pensar que quien los había acercado finalmente fue su hijo Itachi. El niño había escuchado una conversación que Fugaku tuvo con Mikoto donde le hablaba de Minato y, dos años después de la muerte de su madre, decidió que su padre merecía ser feliz con su alma gemela y lo convenció de iniciar el cortejo. Aun cuando estaban en medio de una guerra ambos decidieron vincularse. Afortunadamente sus hijos se llevaron bien entre ellos. </p><p>En realidad no habían disfrutado una vida en pareja como correspondía con la guerra, habían dejado a ambos bebés solos con Itachi por demasiado tiempo. Al igual que Minato, solo quería volver a casa. </p><p>Un gemido proveniente de la cama a su lado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Cuidando de no despertar a Minato se puso de pie y caminó al niño, quien se removía en la cama inquieto. Al llegar a su lado el niño abrió los ojos asustado.</p><p>-Tranquilo -susurró -estás bien -Gaara lo miro con miedo y comenzó a escanear la habitación -MInato está dormido en la cama de ahí -señalo al rubio. El niño se calmó al verlo a su lado. -No hagas mucho ruido.</p><p>-¿Qui...quien eres…? -pregunto </p><p>-Mi nombre es Fugaku -dijo -soy un ninja de Konoha y pareja de Minato.</p><p>.-¿A...a donde me llevaran ahora?</p><p>-Aún no lo hemos discutido -dijo -pero lo más probable es que vengas a Konoha con nosotros, el que te quedes en Suna no es una buena idea.</p><p>Gaara miro las cobijas un momento.</p><p>-¿Ya...Yashamaru vendrá con nosotros? -Fugaku lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>-Pensé que no lo habías reconocido…</p><p>-No al principio -confesó -no recordaba su nombre pero...ahora si...él….era amable conmigo...no como el otro hombre…-Fugaku tenía una idea de a quién se refería pero no pronunció su nombre en voz alta</p><p>-Ese hombre ya no está cerca de aquí -Gaara alzó los ojos sorprendido -y no permitiremos que vuelva a acercarse.</p><p>Los ojos verdes se clavaron en él por un momento y asintió, produciendo una pequeña sonrisa en Fugaku. Era creencia popular que el jefe de la familia Uchiha era un hombre frío y poco cariñoso, pero no era más que una fachada. En su hogar, junto a su pareja y sus tres hijos, porque consideraba a Naruto como uno, era amable y cariñoso, aunque algo estricto.</p><p>-Deberías volver a dormir -le dijo al niño </p><p>-Pero...el dijo que podría ver el cielo -contestó </p><p>-Ahorita es de noche, mañana, en cuanto amanezca podrás verlo. Seguramente te gustará más con el sol en lo alto.</p><p>-Pero ya no tengo sueño…</p><p>-La voz que escuchabas, ¿aún está en tu mente? -el niño negó levemente -Bueno, ¿Tienes hambre? -el niño asintió y Fugaku se puso de pie.</p><p>-Acompáñame -Gaara se puso de pie y Fugaku vio que el niño no llevaba encima más que una bata de hospital -primero iremos a conseguirte algo de ropa -escribió una nota rápida por si Minato despertaba y tomando la mano del niño salió de la mansión. </p><p>-Kakashi -llamó al joven de la máscara que se encontraba sentado en el techo de la mansión, el joven bajó de un salto -¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos comprar o conseguir ropa Gaara?</p><p>-Algunas tiendas que no fueron dañadas están abiertas, pero no he visto si hay ropa de niños. Puedo llevarlo si gusta Fugaku-san. -Gaara se sujeto del pantalón de Fugaku ante esto.</p><p>-Esta bien -dijo este -aunque podrias acompañarnos -lo miró fijamente, no quería hablar de sus sospechas frente al niño pero Kakashi entendió y asintió. ,No sabían si la gente de la aldea sabían lo que Gaara era o se ocultaba, igual que lo habían hecho con Naruto en Konoha.</p><p>Las calles de la aldea estaban cubiertas de escombros y eran patrulladas por shinobis de Konoha. Había aldeanos en las calles pero todos lucían callados y asustados. Minato había hecho una declaración en la tarde sobre el futuro de Suna pero aún se podía sentir la aprehensión. </p><p>-Kakashi -el joven lo miró -tú estuviste en uno de los grupos que liberaron a los omegas hoy ¿cierto?</p><p>-Si</p><p>-¿Cómo reaccionaron las personas?</p><p>-Fue muy variado, en los lugares a donde fuimos solo pusieron resistencia los miembros de las familias y algunos trabajadores, pero en las calles mucha gente se acercó para agradecernos. Por lo que vi, la ley sobre los omegas no le agrada a los aldeanos. Hubieron muchos reencuentros entre familias en el ala médica. </p><p>-Entonces, es probable que ahora que la ley cambie la gente lo acepte</p><p>-Algunos se opondrán pero si, es muy probable. -llegaron hasta una tienda de ropa y entraron. Dentro del local había polvo y algunos cristales rotos pero estaba en buen estado para su sorpresa. </p><p>Algunas personas estaban adentro, incluyendo dos shinobis de Konoha, que lo saludaron al verlo entrar, mientras los civiles se les quedaron mirando fijamente. Gaara, al notar la atención, se agarró aún con más fuerza al Uchiha.</p><p>-Tranquilo -le susurró. Una mujer mayor de cabello castaño se acercó. El resto de los clientes volvían a sus compras, lanzando miradas de reojo a ellos y a los otros ninja</p><p>-¿Pu...puedo ayudarles? -les pregunto la mujer nerviosa.</p><p>-¿Tiene ropa para el? -señaló a Gaara.</p><p>Al reparar en el niño la mujer palideció y dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>-¿Que...que hace el aqui? -miro al shinobi aterrada quien enarco una ceja.</p><p>-Solo quiero ropa, ¿tiene o debo ir a otra tienda? -pero la mujer no pareció oírlo.</p><p>-Es...ese monstruo debería estar encerrado...es demasiado peligroso ¿Acaso es que los verdaderos planes del <em> honorable </em> hokage son destruir la aldea? -su voz destilaba sarcasmo y miedo.</p><p>Fugaku la miró furioso, requirió toda su voluntad no sacar un kunai y ponerselo en la garganta, el gemido de Gaara no ayudó mucho a calmarlo. </p><p>-No se atreva a ofender a nuestro hokage de esa forma -contestó uno de los ninjas que estaban en la tienda molesto  </p><p>-El ha sido muy generoso al permitir que Suna siga existiendo cuando pudo haber exigido su desaparición -añadió el otro. </p><p>-¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es! ¡NO LO QUIERO EN MI TIENDA! -Fugaku sujeto al niño en brazos, quien comenzó a temblar y oculto su rostro en el cuello del mayor.</p><p>-Uste…-Fugaku alzó su mano para silenciar al shinobi y miró a la mujer fríamente</p><p>-No volverá a tratar al niño de esa forma -le contestó -ahora, me dirá si tiene ropa o no.</p><p>Estudio a la mujer, quien miraba a todos lados buscando apoyo pero la mayoría de los demás clientes habían apartado la mirada o salido de la tienda.</p><p>-Kakashi, vamonos, Gaara no tiene porque soportar eso, y en cuanto a ustedes -miro a ambos shinobi -Gracias</p><p>Los dos shinobi asintieron y salieron junto con ellos.</p><p>-Fugaku-sama -dijo uno de los shinobi -si busca ropa para el niño hay una tienda abierta a dos calles de aquí.</p><p>-Muchas gracias -dijo él mientras trataba de calmar a Gaara en sus brazos. El pequeño seguía sollozando abrazando oculto en su cuello -Tranquilo Gaara, esta bien…-acaricio su espalda y poco a poco el niño se calmó.</p><p>-Ten, come un poco -le dijo Kakashi ofreciéndole un pedazo de chocolate que acababa de comprar. Gaara lo tomó y lo miró atentamente para después mirar a Fugaku quien asintió. El niño lo probó y su rostro se iluminó.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -preguntó y el niño asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Que es?</p><p>-Se llama chocolate -dijo y le dio el resto de la barra. Ambos adultos sonrieron mientras el niño comía. En la siguiente tienda Fugaku entró con el niño en brazos con más cautela y se acercó a una joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba en el mostrador indicandole que buscaban ropa para niño. </p><p>Fugaku se dio cuenta que la joven veía a Gaara por unos segundos y temió que tuviera la misma reacción que la otra vendedora pero le sonrió con amabilidad guiandolos a la parte trasera a una mesa. </p><p>La tienda estaba en mejores condiciones que la pasada aunque algo más vacía. </p><p>-Esta ropa debe de quedarle -dijo ella mientras sacaba algunas camisetas y pantalones. Fugaku las aceptó y pagó. Antes de salir la joven sacó un pequeño oso de peluche.</p><p>-Esto es del niño -Fugaku la miró extrañado y la joven sonrió -mi abuela era la niñera del niño, jamas lo habia visto pero ella me mostró una foto de el cuando tenia un año, cuando se lo llevaron a ese lugar le prohibieron a mi abuela darle el peluche así que ella lo guardó. Esperaba poder entregárselo en algún momento.</p><p>Fugaku asintió y la joven se puso a la altura de Gaara, quien se escondio detrás de sus piernas.</p><p>-Gaara-kun -dijo -¿Recuerdas a Minye?</p><p>-¿Minye-obasan? -susurro el niño en voz baja -los hombres dijeron que había muerto.</p><p>-Si, pero te dejo esto, ella lo cuido por ti -le mostró el oso a Gaara, quien se alejo un poco de Fugaku y lo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>-Gracias…</p><p>La chica asintió y se paro. Fugaku le agradeció y salieron de la tienda.</p>
<hr/><p>Minato se froto las sienes gimiendo. Después de tres meses finalmente volvería a Konoha. Ya había establecido los cuarteles ANBU y jounin que se quedarían en la aldea y se había elegido un nuevo kazekage. También había creado un grupo especial que se encargaría de vigilar la situación de los omega y su futuro.</p><p>Pero la reunión que acababa de finalizar era sobre el futuro de Gaara. Como se imagino, el consejo se opuso a su idea de que el niño fuera a vivir a Konoha pero Minato no permitiría que se quedara en Suna. Desde que Gaara se había enterado de las reuniones las pesadillas regresaron, sobretodo al imaginarse que Minato y Fugaku lo dejaran solo.</p><p>Esa no era una opción y Minato lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Afortunadamente para su cabeza lograron dar con una solución definitiva, una adopción.</p><p>Las adopciones entre aldeas shinobi requerían la aprobación de ambos señores feudales y de los kages, siempre y cuando los niños aun no hubieran comenzado su entrenamiento como ninja. Debido a la situación de Suna, nada mas requerirían de las primeras firmas, las cuales obtuvieron sin mayor problema.</p><p>El consejo también había protestado pero Minato fue contundente. No importaba la condición de Gaara como jinchuriki, el era un niño normal y seria tratado como tal. Asi, Minato y Fugaku habian terminado adoptando legalmente a Gaara.</p><p>Esto produjo una sonrisa en Minato, Gaara era su hijo. Le preocupaba un poco la reacción de sus hijos. Itachi lo entendería, era muy mas maduro que su edad, pero Sasuke y Naruto aun eran pequeños y habían estado lejos de ellos por mucho tiempo. Temía que los niños se sintieran celosos de Gaara cuando llegara.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras una cabecita roja se asomaba por esta. Gaara lo miro y Minato pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, el niño sabia que esa tarde se definiría su futuro.</p><p>-Gaara, ven aquí -el niño obedeció temeroso, cuando estuvo a su alcance lo sujeto y sentó en sus piernas, le hubiera gustado esperar a que Fugaku regresara de su ronda de vigilancia para decirle pero no quería que Gaara siguiera teniendo esa mirada -en tres días nos iremos a Konoha -el niño escondió su cara en el pecho de Minato. </p><p>No dijo nada pero comenzó a sollozar</p><p>-Oye, Gaara -Minato se separo un poco de el pero el niño no se lo permitió, sujeto la camisa con mas fuerza. </p><p>-N..no, no quiero que se vayan -dijo finalmente -por favor...no…</p><p>-Pero tenemos que hacerlo, ademas, crei que te gustaria conocer a tus hermanos -esto hizo que Gaara se separara de su pecho sorprendido.</p><p>-¿Q…que?</p><p>-Tus hermanos Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi estaran felices por conocerte, estoy seguro de que te gustara mucho Konoha.</p><p>El niño lo miro sorprendido, las lagrimas se detuvieron. Minato limpio las lagrimas que aun estaban en sus mejillas con una sonrisa. </p><p>-A partir de ahora eres Uchiha-Namikaze Gaara y eres nuestro hijo -Gaara lo miró mientras nuevas lagrimas caian.</p><p>-Veo que ya le dijiste -padre e hijo alzaron la vista para ver a Fugaku en la puerta. El Uchiha se acerco y Gaara se lanzo a sus brazos arrastrando a Minato con el.</p><p>-Gracias...muchas gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Capítulo 2</h2><p>Gaara miro el azul que se divisaba entre el verde de los árboles. Le encantaba ver el cielo desde ese día que Minato lo había acompañado al techo de la mansión del kazekage por primera vez. </p><p>Le gustaban mucho las variaciones de color que tenia a lo largo del día, amarillo, azul, naranja, rojo…</p><p>Pero lo que más le fascinaba era el color de su alrededor. En Suna todo era café o naranja pero aquí...eran tanto los colores que por más que veía seguía descubriendo nuevos. </p><p>Y los árboles, jamás había visto árboles antes y eran hermosos. También le gustaba la lluvia, la noche anterior se habían detenido y comenzó a llover un poco. Estaba tan fascinado que salió de la tienda que compartía con Minato y Fugaku para sentir la lluvia.</p><p>Minato lo había metido en la tienda unos minutos después pero le permitió sacar sus manos para sentir la lluvia sobre ellas. Era tan fría…</p><p>-Finalmente llegamos -le dijo Fugaku, llamando su atención. Gaara miró una muralla de madera frente a el que marcaba el límite de la aldea. El grupo se animó rápidamente. Eran casi treinta ninjas que volvían después de meses en Suna.</p><p>En cuanto entraron a la aldea se vieron envueltos por personas entre familiares y civiles. Gaara se sujetó más a Fugaku, nervioso por toda la gente pero a diferencia de Suna nadie lo miraba, todos estaban concentrados en buscar a sus familiares y amigos entre los recién llegados.</p><p>El niño fijó su vista en Minato, quien caminaba frente a ellos. La mayoría de los civiles lo saludaban mientras avanzaba. Llegaron hasta una torre, la torre del hokage, según le dijo Fugaku frente a la que todos los civiles y shinobis se congregaron. </p><p>Al entrar Fugaku lo bajo. </p><p>-Gaara, debes quedarte con Kakashi unos minutos mientras Minato le habla al pueblo, ¿esta bien? -Gaara asintió y le sujetó la mano al Hatake quien le sonrió tras la máscara. Aún no se sentía cómodo cerca de la mayoría de las personas pero Kakashi y Yashamaru eran la excepción junto a sus padres. </p><p>Kakashi le ofreció salir a ver el discurso pero Gaara se negó, había demasiada gente afuera. </p><p>-¡Kakashi! -una voz masculina se escucho detras de ellos, ambos se volvieron a tiempo para ver a un joven de cabello negro llegar corriendo con una sonrisa. Tenía cicatrices en la parte derecha de la cara y su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo, muy parecido a como lo hacia Kakashi.</p><p>-Obito -Kakashi lo abrazo sin soltar la mano de Gaara. El niño miró al recién llegado y noto lo que estaba bordado en su camiseta, el mismo que llevaba Fugaku, el símbolo del clan Uchiha.</p><p>Obito se separó del ANBU y miró a Gaara con una sonrisa gentil.</p><p>-Tu debes ser Gaara. Yo soy Uchiha Obito.</p><p>-¿Eres familiar de Fugaku-san? -le pregunto y el recién llegado asintió</p><p>-Soy su primo tercero o cuarto...no lo recuerdo bien -sonrió divertido.</p><p>-Obito fue alumno de Minato-sensei junto conmigo -dijo Kakashi -tuvo que quedarse en Konoha para cumplir algunas misiones.</p><p>Gaara asintió.</p><p>-Me alegra conocer al nuevo integrante del clan. Seguramente a Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto les vas a caer muy bien. Están muy entusiasmados por conocerte. -Gaara lo miro, Obito tenia un olor parecido al de Minato, así como Kakashi tenia el de Fugaku. Este le había dicho que esos olores demostraban su segundo género, alfa y omega. También le dijo que, aun cuando era posible descubrir que genero tendrás desde el nacimiento, sus olores no se desarrollarían hasta que tuviera aproximadamente doce o trece años. Pero, tal como Gaara lo había comprobado, no existían dos olores iguales, cada persona, independiente de su sexo secundario, tenia una fragancia única. </p><p>El olor de Minato le recordaba al aroma de la tierra bajo la lluvia mientras que el de Obito era un olor más dulce, algo similar al de una flor blanca que Gaara había descubierto en el camino. </p><p>La puerta que daba a la terraza se abrió y Gaara fue capaz de escuchar gritos de personas afuera. Unos meses antes eso le habría hecho estremecerse y cubrirse los oídos pero ya se había acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes. </p><p>Fugaku y Minato entraron siendo seguidos por varios ninjas. </p><p>-Hokage-sama, debo entregar mi reporte -decía un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro. Tenía dos cicatrices largas en el rostro, una en la frente que la recorría desde el centro hasta el costado derecho y la otra en el pómulo derecho.</p><p>-¿Ocurrió algo muy urgente? -el hombre negó -Entonces ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos mañana Shikaku? Me gustaría ver a mis hijos.</p><p>-Por supuesto Hokage-sama -respondió él. Minato se acercó a Gaara. El niño se soltó de Kakashi y extendió sus brazos hacia el rubio quien lo cargo.</p><p>-Bueno Gaara, vayamos a casa.</p><p>**</p><p>El barrio Uchiha estaba en el centro de la aldea. Muchos edificios tenían grabados el abanico blanco y rojo y muchas de las personas, que salían de sus casas conforme sus padres, Kakashi, Obito y él pasaban,  lo llevaban bordados en sus ropas. Gaara le pidió a MInato que lo bajara para caminar junto a ellos.</p><p>Poco después de entrar Obito se despidió del grupo para dirigirse a una de las casas donde su abuela esperaba.</p><p>-Mira Gaara, finalmente estamos aquí -dijo Fugaku señalando una casa muy grande casi en el centro del barrio Uchiha. El niño asintió levemente, sintiendo el nerviosismo en su estómago ¿Y si no les agradaba a los hijos de Fugaku y Minato?</p><p>La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un niño rubio corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. </p><p>-¡Oto-chan! -grito. Minato le sonrió  y se agacho para abrazarlo. En el umbral aparecieron otros dos niños de cabello negro. El menor repitió el mismo gesto que el rubio y corrió a abrazar a Fugaku mientras el mayor se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ambos niños se soltaron de sus respectivos padres y se acercaron al otro para abrazarlos también, después procedieron a abrazar a Kakashi.</p><p>-Naruto, Sasuke ¿Cómo están? -pregunto Fugaku</p><p>-Bien oto-san -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa alegre. El niño mayor espero a que ellos se soltaran y abrazo a Minato, quien estaba más cerca de él, después a Fugaku y a Kakashi. Claramente era mucho más calmado que los menores.</p><p>-Hola Gaara -el niño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y miró a Naruto, quien le sonreía. -Mira Sasuke, ¡Tenemos un nuevo hermano! -el pelinegro menor le sonrió a Gaara también. </p><p>-Gaara, mucho gusto -dijo el niño mayor con una sonrisa gentil -yo soy Itachi y estos son Naruto y Sasuke -señalo al rubio y al pelinegro respectivamente. </p><p>-Ven Gaara -dijo Sasuke sujetando la mano del pelirrojo -Vamos, Naruto y yo te mostraremos tu habitación.</p><p>-¡Ayudamos a Itachi nii-san a decorarla! -Naruto le sujeto la otra mano y Gaara se vio arrastrado por ambos niños al interior de la casa. Apenas logró vislumbrar una sala y un comedor mientras lo llevaban al segundo piso, donde se detuvieron.</p><p>-Mira, esta habitación es de Kakashi-niisan -dijo Sasuke señalando la primera puerta, enfrente de la escalera -y esa de ahí es de Itachi-niisan -señaló la que estaba a su lado -La del fondo es de oto-san y oto-chan y la que está enfrente es el baño, ahora ven -subieron por la escalera al tercer piso.</p><p>-Esta es la Sasuke -dijo Naruto señalando la puerta enfrente de la escalera -y esa es la mía -señaló la siguiente -enfrente está otro baño que es el que nosotros usamos y al fondo está tu habitación -Se detuvo frente a esta puerta y la abrió -Oto-chan dijo que te gustaba el cielo así que nii-san pintó el cielo y un par de nubes en las paredes. </p><p>Gaara miro la habitación con sorpresa. Era muy bonita, las paredes tenían un azul cielo y manchas blancas a forma de nubes. El techo era de color blanco, una cama blanca estaba en el centro, a lado de la puerta estaba un escritorio de color blanco y a lado un pequeño librero.</p><p>En la otra pared estaba un ropero y a lado una ventana con cortinas blancas y una repisa con peluches y juguetes. Se acercó a la cama con sábanas azules donde un peluche de oso color café lo esperaba con un moño atado al cuello. El niño se acercó y acarició la suave tela del oso.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -Gaara se volvió, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraban expectantes</p><p>-¿Es...es para mi? -dijo en voz baja </p><p>-Si -confirmo Sasuke -todo lo que está aquí es tuyo, para siempre </p><p>-Esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tus hermanos -dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban a Gaara y sujetaban una de sus manos cada uno -igual que Itachi nii-chan y Kakashi nii-chan. </p><p>-Eso es totalmente cierto -los tres niños miraron a la puerta y vieron a Itachi parado en la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa, se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó hasta su altura -Bienvenido a casa.</p><p>Gaara sonrió y lo abrazó mientras los otros dos hermanos hacían lo mismo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>